Les Délires De Lily Jolie et Angedawn
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Voila une suite de one shot écrit en corespondance sur msn! Des petits one shot sympa pour nous faire passé le temps et pour vous faire rire un peu!
1. Chapter 1

Les Délires De Lily Jolie et Angedawn  
One Shot numéro Un!

C'étais le matin, vers 10h00 chez Ginny, celle-ci étais assis sur son lit et Hermione assis sur celui-ci

Hermione-Il est arriver ce matin et il m'a dit que il me preparais une surprise pour se soir!  
Ginny-est-ce que tu va tout lui dire quand même?  
Hermione-J'en sais rien! je veux pas le decevoir alors que c'est une surprise qu'il me fais et moi je brisse tout sa...mais dans un sens j'ai pas trop le choix de lui dire, la potion pour cacher mon ventre ne fera plus effet a 16h00!  
Ginny-en effet c'est un bon argument! Donc lance toi tu na pas le choix! Essaie juste de le faire avant qu'il ne te face sa surprise pour évité de te décourager!Mais je connait mon frère il devrait quand même bien réagir!il t'aime !  
Hermione-Il a beau m'aimer Ginny cela n'empeche pas que j'ai fais l'erreur...en plus que on  
c'étais disputer a cause de moi! et si je lui dit avant qu'il fasse sa surprise c'est lui qui sera decourager...bon sang pourquoi j'ai pas avorter

Elle soupira puis se passa une main dans les cheveux

Ginny- Tu n'a pas avorté parce que tu en est incapable et s'était la meilleur solution! Et je te rapelle qu'on ne peux pas se chicaner seul!Crois moi ma mère nous l'a tellement répéter donc sa doit être vrai!Donc peu importe qui commence ,peu importe ce qu'il te dira tu doit le faire!  
Hermione (les larmes au yeux)-Je sais...mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il réagisse mal...quoique c'est se que je mériterais...  
Ginny- Ne te décourage pas tout va bien aller! Mais maintenant c'est bientot l'heure donc il  
faudrait qui tu y aille...  
Hermione-Oui...je t'apelle ensuite d'accord?  
Ginny- oui oui! ou vient me voir! De toute façon Harry ne revient pas avant demain soire donc si tu a envie de parlé il ne poura pas nous déranger!Il ne poura pas me dire que je me fatigue trop  
Hermione-Oui, mais reste quand meme relaxe tu veux, tu en fais pas mal je trouve(elle regarde l'heure) 15h30! bon, j'y vais,bye!  
Ginny- Babye et bon courage!  
Hermione- Merci! et soi sage!

Puis elle transplana. Près d'une minute plus tard elle ce trouvait devant la maison qu'elle partagais avec ron. Elle prit une grande respiration et entra. Elle fit le tour de la maison et le découvrit assi dans la cour arrièere

Hermione (en l'embrassant dans le cou)-Je suis entrer  
Ron- Ah! Enfin te voila !Comment vas-tu?  
Hermione-A merveille, surtout quand je te vois

Elle lui sourit puis l'Embrassa. Ron lui rendit son baiser et lui dit:

Ron- Bon j'ai une surprise pour toi! Attend je vais la chercher !

Et il parti en courant vers leur chambre a coucher

Hermione-Géniale...  
Il revint, joyeux. Hermione pris les devant et lui dit :

Hermione-Ron...je doit te dire quelque chose avant...  
Ron- Quoi? est-ce que sa va tu a l'air bien sinistre!  
Hermione-Vient t'Assoir...  
Ron- Hmm daccord!(ils s'assirent) Bon vas-y je t'écoute  
Hermione(elle prit une grande respiration)-C'Est pas tres facile a dire…  
Ron- Vas-y ne t'inquiète pas!

il lui passe une main dans le dos tout en lui disant sa

Hermione-Tu te rapelle...quand on étais en chicane..  
Ron- oui?  
Hermione(elle baissa la tête )-Je...j'ai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable..  
Ron- Quest-ce que tu a fait hermione ?  
Hermione-Je...j'étais souale et j'ai...coucher avec un gars...je ne le connaissais pas!  
Ron- Hermione! Comment a tu pu?Ce n'est pas toi sa!  
Hermione( les larmes au yeux)-Ce n'est pas le pire...  
Ron-Qu'est-ce qui pourait être pire encore! Oh! je croit que je saisa! Tu est enceinte!(Il dit cela avec une pointe de sarcasme très évidente)

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione et elle detourna la tête

Ron- Aller Hermione termie se que tu avais a dire!  
Hermione-Je suis enceinte...mais je t'Assure que ce n'étais pas mon intention! Oh Ron si tu savais comment je m'en veux!  
Ron(il ce prit la tête entre les mains )- Moi qui voulait te demander en mariage!Mais qu'est-ce que tu a fait la Hermione! Toi qui la fille la plus sensé que je connait! Ce n'est pas toi sa!  
Hermione( en pleur) -Je t'assure que je m'en veux!je me suis tellement fais de mal interieurement pour me punir! je...je regrette tellement se qui est arriver que meme tuer quelqu'un serais moin douloureux!  
Ron- Hermione!Franchement! Tu ne sasi pas ce que tu dit!Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire avec sa?  
Hermione-Je sais pas...se qui est sur c'Est que je t'aime Ron...je t'en prie...ne m'En veut pas...  
Ron- Je... Je ne sias pas si... si je serais capable de te pardonner...

Il baisse la tête pour cacher ses larmes

Hermione-Ron...je...ne fais pas sa...je t'en prie...  
Ron- Je...Je vais aller prendre l'air! Je...Je vias réfléchir  
Hermione-Reviens après...s'il te plait..  
Ron- Je..Je vais voir….

Il se leva et quitta précipitament la maison Hermione retint ses larmes et transplana dans  
la chambre de Ginny qui lisais en voyant les larmes de sont amie elle comprit.

Ginny- Ho Hermione! Explique moi tout!  
Hermione (entre deux sanglot)-Il me hais Ginny!il me hais!  
Ginny- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire sa! Dis moi comment il a réagi!  
Hemrione (en s'Assoyant sur le lit)-Il a dit que...que sa l'étonnais de moi...que il me croyais jamais capable de sa et qu'il n'étais pas sur de revenir et de me pardonner! en plus il voulais me demander en mariage!

Elle continua a pleurerGinny- Oh! c'est du Ron tout cracher!S'il voulasi te demander en mariage c,est qu'il t'aime vriament ! Sa la jsute chambouler! Et C'est comprenable qu'il ne pensait pas que tu puisse faire quelque chose comme cela...nous t'avons toujours connue comme la fille bien comme il fuat qui ne fait jamais d'erreur et qui a toujours de bonne note...Je sais que nous avons tous un coté rebelle mais lui il ne connaisssait pas le tien ! tu lui a tout simplement fait peur  
Ginny- tu sais que mon frère s'alarme au moindre problème  
Hermione-Oui mais il aurais raison de...de me laisser la...

Hermione avais enfiler du linge de maternité, son ventre étant apparru et deja pas mal rond

Ginny( lui sourit et dit)- Calme toi! Il va revenir. Laisse lui seulement du temps... C'est un vrai Wesley...il panique au moindre problème  
Hermione-Possible...

A ce moment, elles enttendirent la voix de Ron s'élever puis celle d'Harry lui répondre.

Hermione-Oh non! il est en bas!  
Ginny- Va dans mon dernier tirroir du bas et ramène moi la petite boite noire! On va s'amuser !

Hermione prit la boite et la tendit a Ginny

Hermione-Qu'est ce que c'est?  
Ginny(elle fait un gros sourir)- Des oreilles a rallonges que mon laisser les jumeaux!  
Ginny- On va bien savoir ce qui se passe en bas!  
Hermione-Je prefere pas savoir tu sais...  
Ginny- Allez Hermione! Je te dit que tu n'a rien a perdre

Elle soupira puis la prit. Elle entendirent alors ron dire a Harry:

Ron- Elle est enceinte Harry! Et même pas de moi!  
Ron-Qu'est-ce que je fait?  
Harry-Bon, commence par te calmer  
Ron-Ouais et si Ginny te disais que elle étais enceinte de quelqu'un d'autre! Harry avoir un bébé avec Hermione c'Est un de mes plus grand reve et il vient de s'effondrer!  
Ron- Harry! Dit-moi ce que tu ferai a ma placE!  
Harry-J'En parlerais CALMEMENT avec elle  
Ron- En aprler calmement? T'es fou tu sais comment on est! on fini toujours par ce crier dessu!  
Harry-Tu l'aime?  
Ron- Bien sur quel question !  
Harry-Alors tu peut lui pardonner  
Harry-Et au pire, faite le adopter!  
Ron- Elle ne voudra jamais le laisser! Je la connait trop bien!  
Ron- Mais...(il a un petit sourir tendre) elle ferait un très bonne mère  
Ron- Merde! FAit moi taire ! Je ne fait que me mélanger davantage!  
Harry souria-Ron ron ron...je suis sure que Hermione s'En veut

Hermione et Ginny écoutais toujours, Hermione retenant ses larmes  
Ron- Je sais...je la comprend...Je crois...J'ai prit une décision...  
Harry-Va y dit?  
Ron-(il voit deux petit bout couleur chair)Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que sa?

Ils s'approchèrent et virent Hemrione et Ginny avec des oreilles a ralllonge

Ron- Hermione! Ginny!  
Harry-Mais qu'Est ce que...ooh les filles!  
Ginny- Ron ne lui en veux pas! c'est moi qui voulait savoir !  
Ron- Mais non voyons! et de toute façon c'était le meilleur moyen pour savoir ce que je pensait!Héhé  
Harry-Ginny..tu devrais etre au lit  
Ginny- Je suis au lit:P  
Ginny- Je ne suis juste pa endormi!  
Ginny- Mais passons au chose sérieuse...Ron tu n'avait pas prit une décision?

Celui-ci regarda Hermione dans les yeux

Hermione-Va y je t'écoute  
Ron- Je...J'ai décider qu'on garderai le bébé...Je te pardonne ma belle je t'aime trop! Je l'élèverai comme si c'était le mien et éventuellement on pourait en avoir un bien a nous 2...

Hermione lui sauta au cou tellement elle était heureuse et soulagée.

Hermione-Je t'aime Ron...plus que tout au monde  
Ron- Je le sais! Moi aussi que t'aime!  
Ginny- C'est a croire qu'ils son vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre!  
Ginny- Comme c'est beau!  
Harry-Oui faut croire!

A ce moment, Ron se mit a genou et sortit un petit coffret bleu. Avec un énorme sourir il ce tourna vers hermione et lui dit :

Ron-Hermione Granger, veut tu m'épouser?  
Hermione- Humm...Je sais pas! Oui bien sur!

Et elle lui sauta au coup en pleurant...de joie! Ils s'Embrassèrent et après avoir dit  
aurevoir a Ginny et Harry il partir chez eux, mais en arrivant, Hermione tomba et se plia en deux de douleur. Ron ce pencha vers elle et lui dit :

Ron- Hermione! Est-ce que sa va?  
Hermione (en respirant difficilement)-non...j'ai mal au..ventre  
Ron- Vient on va a Ste-Mangouste!

Et ils transplanèerent. Arrivé las bas Ron atrappa un docteur et lui dit

Ron- Aidez nous docteur,ma femme qui est enceinte est tombé et a mal au ventre  
Docteur-Amener la au 2 ieme étage!

Arriver la bas, il placa Hermione sur un lit qui avais toujours mal au ventre

Ron-Qu'Est ce que vous aller faire?  
Docteur- Nous allons lui faire passé des tests. Attendez la je reviend dès que possible  
Ron- Mmm...Daccord  
Ron-Je t'aime mione tout va bien aller!

Ils partirent donc en amenant Hermione qui se tordais de douleur, laisssant Ron seul.Il s'Assoya sur une chaise et soupira, ce n'étais peut-etre pas son bébé mais il s'inquiètais quand meme. Quelque heures plus tard, Le medecin revint et lui dit :  
Docteur- La chute a provoquer un réaction anormale  
Ron-Laquelle?  
Docteur-Malgré seulement 4 mois et demie de grosse,sa chute a provoquer une réaction qui nous a mener a acoucher votre femme par césarieenne  
Ron-Quoi? oh mon dieu mais le bébé a...il n'a pas survecu je supose?  
Docteur- Votre femme va bien et le bébé aussi...je vous rapelle que nous sommes des sorciers monsieur et que nous sommes en mesure de sauver les bébés prématurés apartir de 4 mois...et grace a un sortilège de croissanse nous l'avons aider a arrivé a son terme comme  
s'il avait passser 9 mois dans le ventre de sa mère.  
Docteur- Votre femme ce repose pour l'instant et le bébé est sous observation pour être sur que le sortilège colle...retournez chez vous et revenez demain  
Docteur-Il ne vous sera pas possible de les voir avant de toute façon  
Ron-bien...merci

Il alla chez Harry et Ginny l'air totalement fatiguer. En le voyant Harry lui demanda

Harry-Tien, deja revenu toi, ou est 'Mione?  
Ron-Elle a accoucher  
Harry- Hein? C'est impossible t'a dit k'elle n'avait que 4 mois et demie de fait!  
Ginny(qui ce réveille)- Harry? Qu'est-ce que t'a a hurlé comme sa!  
Harry- Hermione a acoucher!  
Ginny- Hein?  
Ron-En arrivant a la maison elle a fait une chute et elle avais mal au ventre, alors je l'est amener a St-Mangouste Il son revenu me voir et mon dit qu'ils l'avais fait acocucher par cesarienne et ke le bébé allais bien ke grace a un sortilege ils l'avais fait grandir comme  
si il avais passer 9 mois dans le ventre de Mione...  
Harry-Vive la magie!  
Harry- Sinon je coris qui aurai pu d'bébé  
Ron-Sa, cest sur  
Ron- Enfin bon... je venait seulement vous annoncez la nouvelle donc je retoure chez moi me reposer avant de retourner a l'hopital...je vous redonne des nouvelles plus tard  
Harry-D'accord! a plus tard

Pui il transplana chez lui et alla se coucher. Quelques heures plus tard il retourna a  
Ste-Mangouste. Il trouva la chambre de mione et la découvrit avec un petit bébé dans les bras. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant la couleur des cheveux du petit  
Ron- Il est...Il est...Il est...  
Hermione- il est roux! Oui ron!  
Ron- Mais comment?  
Hermione-C'est peut-être parce finalement il est de toi  
Hermione-C'est notre bébé Ron! le notre!Tu te souvient...deux jours avant notre dispute..on avais...

Ron lui souria les larmes au yeux et l'Embrassa puis caressa la joue du bébé. Il était plus heureux que jamais.

Ron-Coucou toi, tu nous a fait une sale peur tu sais  
Hermione- C'est un garçon...J'ai une idée pour le nom et je crois que tu pense a la même chose que moi  
Ron- James Sirius Wesley  
Ron-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?  
Hermione-La meme chose que je pensais...sa lui va si bien  
Ron-Je revient! Je vias chercher Harry et ma soeur!

Et il transplanan jusqu'a la maison Potter. Il attrapa Ginny et Harry par le bras et sans  
discuté les fit transplaner jusqu'a Ste-Mangouste. Arrivé a la chambre de mione il leur montra son fil et le leur présenta

Ron- voici mon fil.  
Ginny- Un vrai Wesley...Comment l'avez-vous nommé?  
Ron- C'est en l'honneur de deux héro qui on compé dans nos vie a tout les quatres  
Harry- Qui?  
Ron-James Sirius Weasley sera son nom  
Harry(ému)- Vrai...Vraiment?  
Hemrione-Oui, et sa lui va si bien  
Ginny- C'est vrai! Mais attention! Vous prenez une grosse chance en le nommant ainsi  
Ron-Que veux-tu dire?  
Ginny-Immaginez s'il devient comme James et Sirius a poudlard?  
Ron- En plus du fils de fred!  
Hermione (en rigolant)-Si il fallais! Sa serais l'Enfer!

Ils rigolèrent jusqu'au moment ou James se mit a pleurer.

Hermione-Qu'est ce qui va pas mon ange hum?  
Ron- Je croit qu'il a faim  
Hermione-Oui, surement

Hemrione lui donna le seins qu'il prit et il bu avec ardeur

Ginny-Et bah! il a vraiment faim! Gourmand comme son père!  
Ron- Hé!  
Harry- En tkas s'il devient comme mon père et Sirius a poudlard et s'il devient ami avec SAm(le fils de fred) alors se sera un retour en force des maraudeurs!  
Hermione-Ah oui sa c'est sur!  
Ron- Les maraudeurs troisième génération!  
Ginny-Troisième génération? Qui fait parti de la deuxième?  
Ron- Gin tu ne crois pas que nos chers frères sont digne d'être la deuxième génération de maraudeurs?  
Ginny-oui sa c'est sur!

Et ils partirent tous dans un fou rire. Les semaines passèrent et lorsque le petit eu atteint ses 10mois(les 9 mois de grossesse plus 1 mois de vie) Hermione et Ron firent baptisé James.  
Puis ils entrèrent chez Hermione et Ron pour la fête, mais a se moment, Ginny eu une contraction.

Harry-Tout va bien ma chérie?  
Ginny- Non je vias accoucher! Aiillle!  
Harry-Quoi! mais on a pas tout preparer!

En effet, les deux futur parents avais decider que Ginny accoucherais a la maison, sous l'Accord de tous. Le héro du monde sorcier commonçcais a perdre son sang froid lorsque Mrs Weasley apparu et prit la situation bien en main... Après quelques temps de travaux l'enfant, une petite fille au cheveux brun- roux(le mélange parfait entre le noire et le roux) vint au monde. Ginny sourit a sa mère avant que celle si laisse entré Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle leur dit en sortant:  
Mrs Weasley- Ne la fatiguer pas trop  
Mrs Weasley-Et je vous laisse l'aider a accoucher de l'Autre, vous en êtes capable

Harry comtempla la petite fille jusqu'au moment ou une nouvelle contraction fit plisser Ginny des yeux ki plia les jambe et les entrouvrit

Ginny-Harry je suis épuiser..j'y arriverer jamais...

Harry qui perdait ce remi a capoter poussa Ron vers sa soeur et lui dit

Harry- Aide la!

Ron qui n'avait pas le choix aisa sa soeur a acoucher d'un jolie petit garçcon

Ron- Voila Gin c'est terminer

Cette fois c'était un petit garçon au cheveux noir comme ceux de son père.

Ginny(fatiguer mais souriante)- Comment veux-tu les nommer?Je sais pas toi mais moi j'ai une petite idée  
Harry-la fille Lily Ginny Potter  
Ginny-Arg t'es sur que tu veux lui donner mon nom? Moi je pensait juste a Lily  
Harry-Bien, juste Lily alors  
Ginny-Parfait  
Ron- Si je peu me permetttre d'entré dans votre conversation j'ai peut-être une idée pour la petite  
Ron- Harry tu porte le nom de jeune fille de ta mère non? Evans  
Harry-Oui pourquoi?  
Ron- Alros vous pouriez nommé la petite Lily Evans, histoire de bien rendre hommage a ta mère  
Harry-Oui, très bonne idée ! qu'en pense tu Chérie?  
Ginny-Merveilleux! J'ai toujours aprécier le nom Evans  
Harry-Et pour le garcons?  
Ginny- Lui on l'apelle Remus Harry Potter...Bin quoi? on rend hommage a tout les maraudeur  
sauf remus! Hey lui aussi a bien droit a sa!  
Ginny-Alors qu'en dit tu harry?  
Harry-parfait..

Ginny souria et fini par s'endormir ses enfants près d'elle.

Quelques années plus tard sur la voie 9 3/4. ce trouvait Hermione et Ron ainsi que Ginny et Harry.

Ginny- Lily, REmus, ne fiate pas de baitise a Poudlard! Soyez sages!  
Lily et REmus- Oui Maman!  
Hermione- James Toi aussi sois sage et arrête d'écouter tout ce que Sam te dit!  
James- Mais maman! Je ne l'écoute pas!  
Hermione-pourquoi tu fait tout ce qu'il fait?  
James-Parce qu'on a les idées ensemble!  
Hermione- James Sirius Weasley! Que je n'entende pas que vous avez fait des mauvais coup car sa va mal aller!  
James- Oui maman  
Hermione- Bon aller dire salut a vos pères pendant que Ginny et moi on va salut quelqu'un  
Lily-Qui aller vous saluer tati Hemrione?  
Hermione- on va saluer Lavande et Pavarti  
James-D'accord

Hermione et Ginny partit donc vers celle-ci Tendit qu'Harry interpelait les enfants

Harry- Hey les enfant venez ici on a quelques chose a vous dire Ron et moi  
Remus-Quoi?  
Harry- On c'est consulter ron et moi et on c'est dit que cela pourait vous être pratique pour vous sortir de mauvais pas

Il tendit a James une vieille feuille de parchemin jaunie. Les enfants la regarde avec un air intréguer. Soudain Harry pointa sa baguette dessu et dit :

Harry -Je jure solonellement que mes intentions son mauvaise

Le vieux parchemin ce déplia en laissant apparêtre la carte de Poudlard et des environs.

Lily, Remus, James- Woow! Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
Ron- La carte du maraudeur  
Harry- Elle fut créé par les illustre maraudeurs!  
Ron-Ces héros don vous tenz les noms les gars. James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin  
Harry- C'est une carde de tout Poudlard et de ses moindre passage secret  
Ron-Vous voyer tout  
Harry-ou sont les professeur  
Ron-Qu'est ce qu'il font  
Harry-Tout  
James- Wow sa va nous être pratiquer!  
Ron- Oui mais faite attention! Si jamais vous vous faite prendre, le professeur Dumbledor nous enverra des message! Mais Harry et Moi on s'engage a intercepté les lettres avant vos mères sinon vous êtes mort! Mais ne faite pas expret pour vous faire prendre!

Harry- Sur ce le train va bientot partir! Vous avez 7 ans pour faire de vous des légendes commes les premiers maraudeurs  
Harry et Ron- Bon voyage les enfants!  
Lily james et Remus-Merci! aurevoir!

De loin les enfants firent aurevoir a leur mères. Hermione vit James plier un grand parchemin qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Malheureusement elle n'eut pas  
le temps de ratrapper son fils car il entra dans le train au moment ou celui si ce mettait en route. Furieuse elle couru vers Harry et lui dit :  
Hermione- Potter! J'espère que tu ne leur a pas donner ce que je crois!  
Harry-Quoi de quoi?  
Hermione-La carte du Maraudeur! tu lui a donner!  
Harry- Mais non 'mione!  
Hermione- Attend que je t'atrappe!

Et elle partit dans une course poursuite contre Harry. Ron et Ginny éclatèrent de rire. Après cette course effrener Harry arriva au coté de ron et lui dit  
Harry(essoufler)- Merde ron! j'ai oublier de donner ma cape d'invisibiliter a Lily et remus!  
Hermione-Quoi! Harry Potter!

Elle le frappa derriere la tête et se blottie contre Ron, épuiser, de plus qu'elle étais enceinte de 6 mois  
Ron- Hermione! Tu devrait laisser le pauvre Harry tranquille! Tu va t'épuiser!  
Hermione- Oui mais il va causer des ennuis a nos enfant!  
Ron- s'ils sont comment leurs parents ils s'en causerons bien tout seul! On leur a donner seulement des moyens de s'en sortirs!  
Hermione-Ron!  
Harry-Ne vient pas dire que la carte et la cape ne nous ont jamais été utile ou sauver la vie!  
Ginny-Capitule donc Hermione ils on raison!  
Hermione(elle soupira)-Si je recois une lettre de Dumbledore je vous avertit que je vais chercher la cartes!  
Harry et Ron(ils se regarde en souriant)- oui chef!

Frustré hermione transplane jusqu'a chez elle très vite suivit d'une Ginny avec un grand sourit. Harry lance alors a Ron

Harry- Alors vieux la on a vraiment pas le choix! Faut intercepter les hiboux de Poudlard avant Hermione !  
Ron-Ouais! et en plus avec ses hormones!

Ils partirent dans un grand fou rire.Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent ils virent Neville, Semus et Dean venirent vers eux. Après quelques minutes de discution ils convinrent d'allé prendre un café.

Quelques annés plus tard Lily, James, Sam et Remus son devenu des légendes au même titre que les maraudeurs, que fred et George et que leurs parent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les Délires de Lily Jolie et Angedawn  
One Shot Numéro 2!**

C'étais le matin Chez Ron et Hermione, Il pleuvais dehors et Hermione étais accoudée a la fenêtre, le regard perdu et regardant la pluie. Comme a chaque matin, elle pensais a son ami Harry, disparu depuis bientôt 5 longues années...il s'en avais passer des choses depuis se temps la, mais Harry n'avais pas quitter la mémoire de nos amis, loin de là. Hermione passa une main sur son ventre faiblement arrondi sans pour autant quitter la pluie des yeux

Ron -- Mione tu va être en retard

Hermione ne repondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées  
Ron-- Mione?

Toujours pas de réponse,même pas un faible oui.Il avança vers elle et la retourna de force vers lui et il lui dit :

Ron- Mione tu va être en retard!  
Hermione en soupirant- Moui..j'y vais..  
Ron- Mione arrête de pensé a lui comme sa sa ne le rammènera pas  
Hermione en baissan la tête- Je sais...mais c'est plus fort que moi...  
Ron(il la prend dans ses bras)- Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ia arrêté de pensé a lui sans cesse. J'aimais harry comme un frère mais il est mort maintenant il faut t'y faire  
Hermione(Se blotti contre lui, les larmes au yeux)- Je sais...mais j'aurais tant aimer qu'il sois la...aller..je vais être en retard

Ron embrassa hermione sur le front lui fit un sourir et la salua. Hermione transplana pour St-Mangouste. Ron ce dit tout haut:

-Bon faudrait j'aille retrouver Ginny moi ou elle va m'étrangler! (il prit de la poudre de cheminette) Chaudrons baveur

Arrivé au chondrons Ron vit sa soeur assise a une table. il s'aprocha et dit:

- Hey salut p'tite soeur!  
Ginny-Tien salut! en retard comme toujours  
Ron- c'est pas ma faute...elle y pense encore trop sa l'a mise en retard ce matin sa n'a plus de sens  
Ginny(soupire)- Elle se rend dingue...j'ai aussi de la difficulté a oublier Harry mais...faut pas exagérer non plus...  
Ron- Je sais...en plus elle est convaincu qu'il n'est pas mort... mais cela fait 5 ans sans nouvelle ...il ne peu pas être encore en vie...il aurait donner un signe

Ginny-Justement...elle fais encore des cauchemard?  
Ron- Elle n'en a pas fait cette nuit. Enfait elle n'en fait plus depuis qu'elle est enceinte  
Ginny-C'est deja sa... au moin sa l'Aide,elle peut se reposer  
Ron- oui...mais elle a tout de même de la dificulté a dormir...elle a toujours peur de rêvé et elle capote au moindre bruit...c'est pas pour rien que j'ai envoyé pattenrond a maman  
Ginny-Oui...tu devrais regarder pour lui faire prescrire quelque chose...elle sais pourtant que etre autant nerveuse quand on est enceinte c'est dangeureux pour le bébé  
Ron- Je sais. J'ai vue son médecin mais il ne peux rien faire tant qu'elle ne le veux pas...  
Ron- Et de toute facon il ma dit ke les seuls médicament qui ferait effet sur elle serait dangereux pour le bébé  
Ginny-Alors on laisse tomber cette idée...  
Ron- Oui! Mais la petite fête qu'on lui prépare pour son anniversaire devrait la détendre un peu  
Ron- donc on était pas la pour allé faire des course?  
Ginny(Se levE)-Oui! on y va!au fait, j'ai commander le gateau, il devrais arriver demain,je l'est fais livrer chez moi pour pas que elle le sache  
Ron- Oui sela m'étonne déja k'elle n'ai rien découvert...tu nous connait!  
Ginny-Surtout toi! mais bon, la grossesse la met pas mal hors d'elle!  
Ron -- OUi bon k'esse ki nous reste a faire?  
Ginny-Acheter les ballons,ton cadeau,et la nappe  
Ron--Je te laisse t'occupé des ballons et de la nappe pendant ke je vais a la bijouterie ...sa risque de me prendre du temps  
Ginny-Oui je te connais! tu va tous les regarder et tu va oublier de regarder le prix! aller a tout a l'heure

Ginny et Ron continuèrent de parlé en sortant du chaudron pour le chemin de traverse quand tout a coup un très gros chien noire vint vers eux. Le chien atrapa ron par le pantalont pour le forcer a le suivre.

Ron cria a sa soeur - Gin vient avec moi!  
Ginny en courant-Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut!

Elle suivit le chien et son frere puis ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle sombre. Ginny n'était pas du tout rassuré par l'allure de la ruelle.Le chien lacha ron et le mena vers un corp inerte. Ron ce pencha et regarda le corps.C'était celui d'un jeune homme d'une 20 aine d'année, grand mince apparament bien bâtit et il avait les cheveux noire et très en bataille... Ron blêmi et dit tout haut pour lui même comme s'il avait oublier ginny :

Ron- Mais ce ne peux pas être lui!

La main tremblante il souleva les cheveux qui cachait le front du jeune homme et a sa grande surprise il y découvrit une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire.

Ginny en s'Approchant-Ron? qu'est ce que...oh mon dieu!

Elle mit une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier en reconnaissant le jeune homme et recula un peu

Ginny-Il...il respire? Ron?  
Ron- Il est vivant mais il est faible...on dirait qu'il c'est batu il est blessé... va vite chercher de l'aide Ginny  
Ginny-non attend! amenons le a St-Mangouste, il y a pas mieux que Hermione pour le soigner  
Ron- Non! sa va la tué de le voir comme sa  
Ginny-Mince..tu a raison...je revient

Lorsque Ginny ce fut éloigner Ron ce retourna vers le chien et lui demanda :

Ron- Dit moi qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec lui Patmol ?

Le chien se retransforma a se moment en humain et regarda Harry et répondit enfin a Ron.

Sirius-Si tu savais tout ce qui c'est passer dans ses 5 ans...  
Ron- Depuis combien de temps est-il ainsi?  
Sirius-Au moin 2 semaines...je pouvais pas transplaner et si j'Allais ailleur..je me faisais coincé...  
Ron- Pourquoi tu n'est pas venu nous trouver ginny, hermione ou moi, ou remus! Tu sais k'on vous aurais aider  
Sirius-On étais pas ici Ron! on étais bien plus loin  
Ron- Arf j'y comprend rien! enfin bon retransforme toi! Ginny arrive avec les secours!  
Ron- T'en fait pas on va s'en occuper  
Ron-- En attandant je te ferai passé pour mon chien mais je vais t'appeler Black.

Sirius caressa le front de son neuveux puis se remis en chien. Un quar de minute plus tard ginny revint avec un médicomage...Le médicomage examina Harry un instant avant de faire venir une ambulance(enfin j'imagine ke les sorciers en ont) Ron atrappa l'ambulancier principal et lui dit:

Ron- Ce jeune homme est Harry Potter... Je veux que les meillerus soins luis soids prodiguer mais que son identité ainsi ke son retour reste secret et faites en sorte que le Dre Granger ne le sache pas! C'est important pour la santé du dre  
Ambulancier- Bien monsieur

Et l'ambulance reparti avec Harry. Ginny soupira, encore ébranlé par les émotions.

Ginny-J'Arrive pas a y croire..  
Ron- Moi non plus Gin... Et j'ai bien hate que sniffle me raconte tout!  
Ginny-Laisse lui le temps aussi, il doit etre épuiser

Elle se retourna vers le chien et rlle le flatta .

Ron dit en souriant:- Une chance que pattenrond n'est plus a la maison! sinon sa aurait été un enfer! Bon on devrait finir vite nos courses et allé a l'hopital  
Ginny-Oui, et tu devrais en y arrivant t'Assurer que Hermione ne sache rien, tu sais que la bas, elle sais tous les malades qui entrent et sort de la!  
Ron- Oui c'est justement ce que j'ai dit a l'ambulancier...il a dit k'il le ferait entré sous un faux nom ...c'est Dumbledor qui aurait un jour donner cette consigne a tout le personnel de St-mangouste lorsque nous étions a Poudlard, Hermione n'en saura rien...Et qui plus est les urgences son très loin de son département  
Ginny-Oui tu a raison...bon aller on y va! Tu vient Patmol

Ils partirent tous les trois fait les courses. évidament Ron pris une heure a choisir et choisi meme presque la plus cher, après toute leurs emplette il rentrèrent ranger les chose puis allère a St-ManGouste. Comme les chiens n'était pas accepté dans l'hopital patmol resta chez Ron. A leur plus grand malheur car ils avais fais le plu discret possible ils rencontrèrent Hermione qui passais sans un couloir, un dossier en main

Hemione-Ron! Ginny! mais qu'est ce que vous faite la?  
Elle continuais a marcher, tout en leur parlant, faisant son travail

Ron- Eu on venait pour savoir a quel heure tu terminait  
Ron- J,ai oublier de te le demander ce matin  
Hermione en lisant le dossier-Tu sais très bien que le jeudi je termine a 19h00 chéri...  
Ron- Hmm c'est vrai! Disons que j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps aujourd'hui! Et ne fait pas de saut si tu arrive avant moi si tu trouve un gros chien noire dans la maison!  
Hermione concentrer sur le dossier-Hum hum...  
A ce moment un infermier passa  
Infermier-Dre Hermione, on a besoin de vous a l'Entree des ambulance, un jeune homme asser mal en point y est  
Hermione-D'Accord, je dépose sa et j'arrive

Ginny et Ron blêmirent et suivirent hermione jusqu'au urgence. Avec satisfaction il constatèere que ce n'était pas Harry don elle devrai s'occupé

Hermione-Vous aller devoir partir, c'est interdit ici...infermier Lois,un serum s'il vous plait

Ils attendirent qu'Hermione quitta pour son patient et allèrent voir la secrtéaire des urgences...

Ron- Nous venons voir James Evans . Nous sommes de la famile  
Secretaire-Hum oui.. au deuxieme étage,mais pas plus que 10 minutes

Donc ils montèrent jusqu,a la chambre de Harry. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent le docteur qui y était demanda:  
Doc-- Qui ête vous?  
Ron- Nous sommes de la famille de Har...James.  
Doc-bien  
Ron- Docteur, comment va t il?  
Doc-Asser mal, il a de multiple blessure et il avais une forte fievre, mais tout devrais mieux aller dans environ 2 jours  
Doc-Vous savez, je ne pourrais pas empêcher le Dre. Granger de le voir bien longtemps, elle tien, que se sois mal en point ou non, a voir tout les patients  
Ron- Mais...dans combien de temps pourat-il sortir? Hermione est en conger demain et recommence mardi matin seulement  
Doc-Tout dépend de son état, il peut possiblement sortir lundi soir mais si il fait une rechute pas avant mercredi  
Ron- - S'il ne sort pas avant mercredi ce serait quand même fesable...le mardi Hermione recois sur rendez-vous toute la journée donc elle ne viendra pas le voir et ce mercredi elle ma dit qu'elle avait sa dernière grosse oppération a faire avant de prendre son congé  
Doc-bien, alors sa devrais aller  
Ginny-On devrais y aller Ron, enfin, tu peux rester pour voir Hermione,elle est encore avec le blesser vous croyer?  
Doc-Eum...non je ne crois pas, a cette heure ci c'est sa pose  
Ron- C'est pas grave... rentre ginny moi je veux rester avec James un peu...  
Ginny-D'Accord, a plus tard  
Elle caressa la joue de Harry puis partit  
Doc-Désolé mais vous aller devoir partir aussi, il a besoin de rpeos  
Ron- S'il vous plait 2 minutes  
Ron- Je vous en suplis  
Doc-Jute 2  
Ron- Merci  
Le Docteur sorti. Ron aprocha du lit et s'assis a côté de son amis. Il pris sa main etl ui dit:  
Ron- On dis que les gens dans le comas entende ce que lon leur dit et que sa les aides a guérir.Tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'a manquer , vieux frère. On a tous beaucoup souffert. Hermione est en train de ce détruire la santé. Si elle n'arrête pas de ce faire  
souffrir avec ta disparition elle va tuer le bébé et elle avec. Mais veux tu bien me dire ce que tu a foutu ces 5 dernières années?  
Ron- Enfin sa n'a pas d'inportance mainteNant que tu est la! Bon j'y vais! je reviens dèes que possible. En attendant t'inquièete pas pour sniffle il est avec moi

Il déposa un légé baiser sur le front de son meilleur ami et lui dit:  
- Si tu répète sa a kelk'un t'es! bon a plus mon ami

Et il quitta st-mangouste.Le soir, Hermione rentra complétement épuiser et s'Assoya lourdement sur le divan en soupirant. soudain un gros chien noire lui sauta dessu  
Ron arriva en souriant et rapella le chien- black vient ici

Hermione ne fit aucun lien entre le nom que Ron avait dit et sirius et elle lui demanda

Hermione-Tu peux me dire se que se chien fait la! Ron c'Est quoi l'idée d'ammener un chien étranger et qui a l'air agé a la maison!  
Ron- Je te l'ai dit mais tu ne ma pas écouté encore! lol c'est le chien d'un ami a moi qui est entré a l'hopital. il ne peux pas s'en occupé donc c'est moi qui le garde, Mais ne t'inquiète pas il est doux comme un ange et au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas compris il s'apelle black  
Hermione soupira-Moui...Caresse un peu le chienAu fait, ils m'ont enlever ma journée de congé demain, apparament i y a eu un énorme accident et il y a pas mal de blesser  
Ron- Merde! Hermione tu a besoin de te reposer! combien de fois il fuat ke je te le répète  
Hermione-Je ne dit pas le contraire! j'ai fais mon possible pour qu'il me donne ma journée mais ils sont trop têtu! et...baisse la tête j'aime mieux pas leur dire que je suis enceinte  
Ron- Mais pourquoi! De tout façon il va falloir que tu leur dise et il te reste encore au moins 5 mois a travailler  
Hermione-Je sais mais je prefere attendre!soupiret puis ils on besoin de moi demain  
Ron- Au moins promet moi de resté aux urgences et de ne pas allé voir de patient(il souhaite très fort k'elle accepte pour harry...Car dison ke le professeur n'avait pas fait très suptil pour faux nom...ce qu'hermione comprendrai)  
Hermione-Je vais assuréement aller au soinsintensif mais sans plus, ne t'en fais pas...je vais pas mefatigué..

Elle s'Accota la tete et ferma les yeux, elle étais épuiser et a cause de ses mouvement rapide durant la journée elle avais un peu mal au ventrE

Ron- c'est pas bon pour toi 'mione...demain rentre dès que ce sera calmé et ke tu ne sera plus indispensable...maintenant tu devrais allé dormir  
Hermione-Je vais manger avant...sinon le petit va me devorer l'estomac...  
Ron(il l'embrassa sur la joue)- oui fait vite  
Hermione-Promis...et je ne t'est presque pas vu aujourd'huil'embrasse sur les lèvres  
Ron- J,avais beaucoup de chose a faire pour mon ami ki est a l'hopital et je suis passé le voir en même temps ke toi  
Hermione-Je l'est soigner?se prend une assiete  
Ron- Non je ne pense pas il n,est pas dans ton département  
Hermione-Je vois  
Ron(pensé)- une chance  
Hermione-Alors, que fait tu demain?  
Ron- Je vais sans doute faire un peu de ménage et peut-être faire un saut a l'hopital  
Hermione(Avale une boucher)-Si tu vient essaie de passer me voir, si j'ai mal a la tête je pourrais pas sortir me chercher quelque chose  
Ron- Bien sur ma belle  
Hermione-T'est un amour  
Ron- Je sais

Hermione finissa son assiette et monta a l'étage se coucher apres avoir embrasser Ron  
Prétendant allé faire faire de l'exercise a Black il partit dans les bois derière chez lui avec le chien. Lorsqu'ils furent assé loin le chien ce transformaet lui dit :

Sirius- Elle est dans un état atroce! qu'est-ce qu'elle a?  
Ron- Elle a été tromatisé par la disparition d'harry...et je crois ke ta mort l'avais un peux chambouler juste avant  
Sirius-La pauvre...tu a pas essayer de la faire aller mieux?  
Ron- Ginny, maman et moi ainsi ke nos amis a Poudlard et même les professeurs et Remus on a tous essayer kelke chose et rien a marcher...la seule chose ki la calme  
un peu et ki la force a prendre un peu soin d'elle ces le bébé  
Sirius-Félicitations au fait! et on a pas trop le choix d'Attendre...quand Harry iras mieux on lui dira, au moin elle ira mieux  
Ron- Oui et on a tout un plan Ginny et moi! e docteur a dit k'au pire mercredi dans l'après-midi ilsortira. Et mercredi c'est la fête de mione. Alors on lui apréparé, ginny et moi, un party de fête c'est d'ailleur a cause de cela ke nous étions sur le chemin et ,je suis sur k'il sera d'accord,nous annoncerons le retour de harry a tout le monde et il viendra salué mione  
Ron- Et toi aussi tu sera la sous ta forme humaine assurément  
Sirius-Tres bonne idée je trouve! c'Est bienpenser!  
Ron- Mais la seule chose c'est qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde...j'ai peur de fatiguer harry  
Sirius-Si il est trop fatiguer on l'amenera dans une autre piece, et puis 'mione ne sera pas en forme extra non plus  
Ron- Oui mais elle va y survivre ...elle vois beaucoup plus d'ajitation a l'hopital  
Ron- J'en connait un qui sera heureux de te revoir moi!  
Sirius -Si tu parle de Harry il ma revu  
Ron- Masi non espèce d'idiot! Je parle de Remus  
Sirius-Ah! oui! il va bien?  
Ron- Je crois bien qu'il a pris 15 ans en 5...ta mort la mis a bout . Le fait ke les parents d'élèves exige a Dumbledor de le ravoir comme prof de dcfm lui a fait du bien mais maintenant il est seul ...  
Sirius-Et ses métamorphose? il s'En sort?  
Ron--Sa le rend plus en confiance d'avoir le saule et la maison interdite...  
Ron- mais avec le coup de vieux qu'il a prit je sais pas s'il s'en sort psychologiquement  
Sirius-Patiente...attendons mercredi  
Ron- Oui on devrait rentré et allé dormir  
Sirius-Bonne idée

Il se retransforma en chien et suivit Ron jusqua la maison. La fin de semaine passa assez vite. Le lundi matin ron alla a l'hopital voir harry a l'hopital. Lorsqu'il arriva une infirmière l'embêcha d'entré. Il lui demanda:

Ron- Est-ce que je peux entré? Je susi de lafamille de James  
Infermiere-bien sur, il est reveiller  
Ron- Comment vat-il?  
Infermiere en partant-A vous de voir

Ron remercia l'infirmière et il pénètra dans la chambre. Harry était face a la fenêtre et il ne l'entendi pas. Ron souria et lui dit:

Ron- Alors monsieur joue les disparues  
Ron- On c'est inquiété pour toi vieux

Harry sursauta et se retourna, le sourire au lèvres

Ron- Alors comment sa va?  
Harry-Sa peut aller...disont que les mAngemorts ne m'on pas ménager non plus...  
Ron- Ils ne lache tjrs pas eux?  
Harry- Non même après la disparition de Voldermort ils se sont mis dans la tête de me pourchasser! Mais c'est ce cher vieux Lucius et cette cher Bellatrix les plus acharnés(nda :Lucius et Bella sont mort dans le combat final)  
Ron-Et bien...Comprend pas comment mais au moins tu est rester envie...je suis content de te revoir  
Harry- Oui même si pendant kelkes temps je nel'était plus  
Ron-Tu...enfin, peu importe,tu est la!  
A ce moment,Ils entendirent la voix de Hermione qui approchais  
Hermione-Ammener la a la salle 12  
puis elle passe devant la chambre sans les voirs, mais eux la virent s'acocuder au comptoir et soupir de fatigue.Ron poussa harry hord de porté de vue et alla salué sa douce

Ron- Hermione? sa va ma belle?  
Hermione sursauta et se blotti contre Ron-J'ai encore deux opérations a faire et je suis a bout de force...  
Ron- Personne ne peux te remplacer?  
Hermione-non...  
Ron- alors dit toi ke plus vite ce sera fait plus vite tu sera assise dans notre salon avec ce paresseux de Black  
Hermione-Je sais pas si je vais tenir ron...jesais vraiment pas...  
Ron- Fait comme tu fesait avec nous kand on voulais pas étudier a Poudlard, hurle sur tout le monde jusqu'a ce qu'on t'écoute(il souriait en parlant mais il son sérieux)... ou dit leur ke tu est enceinte et il trouverons quelqu'un d'autre  
Hermione-Ron je...  
A ce moment elle devint molle dans les bras de son mari, évanouie  
Ron -Hermione! Infirmière faite quelques chose!  
Harry sorti de sa chambre et en voyant mione il ce précipita pour aider ron a la soulever

Infirmière-Amener la dans la salle d'a cotter  
Ron et Harry obéirent. L'infirmière rentourna M. Evans dans sa chambre et posa des question sur la santé de mione a ron

Infermière-Elle avais une grippe, un rhume?  
Ron- Non...il baisse els yeux  
Ron- Elle...Elle est enceinte  
Ron- Et elle a tandance a faire des crises de paranoïas et d'angoisse  
Infermiere-Quoi! elle est enceinte et fais des crises et elle vient travailler!  
Ron- oui...me regarder pas comme sa! C'est pas ma faute! J'suis pas pour l'attacher sur une chaise...elle ne peu pas s'en empêcher...et de toute façon si elle restait a la masion elle deviendrait folle...  
Ron- Et ce nes pas des blagues  
Infermiere en soupirant-bien...je l'a met enarrete pour 3 jours, et ensuite, elle ne pratiquera plus d'opération pendant la grosesse, seulement venir aider  
Ron- Merci beaucoup Infirmière! Il était temps ke kelk'un la fasse arrêté  
Infermiere-Je la laisse ici, avertisser moi quand elle sera reveiller et obliger la a rester coucher  
Ron- D'accord

Quelques minutes passèrent et lorsqu'elle présenta des signe de son retour a la contience ron apella l'infirmière

Hermione-Mmmh...  
Ron- Mione sa va?  
A ce moment la l'infirmièere entra et dit :  
Infirmière - Dre, Granger vous êtes aux arrêt pour 3 jours vu votre taux de fatigue élevé et votre condition de femme enceinte  
Hermione-Quoi? mais j'ai encore deux opération a faire  
Elle voulue se lever mes les etourdissement la firent laisser tomber  
Infirmière- Le docteur Brown va s'en charger  
Infirmière- vous pouvez rentré chez vous  
Hermione-j'ai pas trop le choix...Dites au dr de vérifier la salle 12 dans le bloc opératoire, elle étais defectueuse  
Puis elle regarda Ron  
Hermione-On rentre?  
Ron- Oui vient ma belle... je te dépose et je passe voir Gin  
Hemrione-D'accord  
Hermione se leva avec l'aide de Ron

Le temps passa et l'heure d'allé sortir Harry de Sainte-Mangouste arriva.

Ron- Gin, c'est l'heure d'allé chercher Harry  
Ron- C'est toujours bon pour qu'il reste chez toi?  
Ginny-Oui aucun problème  
Ron- Bien... Hermione est enfin en arrêt pour 3 jours  
Ginny-Elle va bien?  
Ron- C'est juste un coup de fatigue...  
Ginny-D'accord, bon on y va!

Ron et Ginny prire la cheminé et ce rendèrent jusqu'a la chambre de Harry. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé Ron cogna. Harry Leur dit d'entré  
Ron- Harry, c'est Moi et Ginny  
Harry-Salut  
Ron- Comment va tu mon vieux?  
Harry-Sa va, un peu mal au dos mais bon, sa va passer  
Ginny- Je suis contente de te voir,Harry...Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi !  
Harry-Vous m'avez manquer  
Ron-A nous aussi...mais surtout a Hermione...elle est a veille de ce foutre en dépression nerveuse  
Harry-La pauvre.. elle ne devrais pas  
Ginny- Nous on avais finit par croire que tu était mort, ne nous enveux pas, mais elle elle a toujours espéré. Et même un peu trop ...

Harry-Je ne vous en veux pas...c'est normal,bon aller, sortons d'ici! Vous savez que je déteste les hopitaux !  
Ginny -Oui! Tu va venir habité chez moi quelques jours le temps de te revirer. Et mercredi nous fesons une petite fête pour l'aniversaire d e Hermione etc'est la que tu va faire ton grand retour. Enfin si tu veux  
Ron- Tout nos vieux amis de poudlard vont y être  
Ginny- Et même des profs!  
Harry-Avec plaisir! mais Sirius devra secacher...  
Ron- Ne t'inquièete pas il est chez moi et il veille sur 'mione...Fatiguer comme elle est elle ne la même pas reconnue. Je ne l'ai apeller n'y Sniffle n'y patmol mais Black et elle na toujours pas fait le lien  
Harry-Et bien! elle est épuiser!  
Ron- Oui ! enfin sa va lui faire du bien a elle et au bébé ce repos  
Harry-Oui..bon aller rentrons!  
Ginny- Oui !  
Ron- Moi j'vous laisse ici. Bien ke je faitentièrement confiance a Sirius je ne préfère pas trop les laisser seuls...d'un coup kelle le reconnaisse elle ferais tout planté lol  
Harry-Oui faudrais pas! a plus tard!  
Ron- Bye

Ron partit donc chez lui.Le temps ki restais avant la fête passa très vite. Pour faire diversion Ginny avait amener Hermione sur le chemin de traverse pour que ron et Harry et sirius répare la maison. La liste des invité étais trèes longue et un par un ils arrivèrent: Dumbledor, McGonnagal, Remus, Rogue(et oui même rogue qui avec le temps étais devenu plus simpathique avec le trio), Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Lavande, Pavarti,Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Molly et Arthur, Jade et Alexandre Granger(nom fictif)Et bien sur Harry et Sirius mais Harry lui était dans la chambre d'amis. Sirius lui avait insisté pour ce promener au travers des invités sous sa forme de chien même au risque de ce faire reconnaitre... Ce qui ne tarda pas. Car dès que le professeur Dumbledor le vit il ce pencha et murmura a l'oreille du chien : Bon retour parmis nous,Sirius.Le chien lanca un aboiment joyeux et reparti dans la foule

Ron-Luna, tu m'Aiderais a mettre les assietes?  
Luna- Oui bien sur!  
Ron-Merci

Pendant ce temps, les filles faisait les magasins, elles avait décider d'Aller acheter un petit habit pour le bébé. De leur coté les invités avaient tous eu l'idée d'acheté un cadeau pour le petit et un pour la maman. Enfin Ginny et Hermione rentrèrent a la maison. Étrangement plus elles aprochaient de la maisonplus Ginny était exité. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent la maisonétait dans le noir. Lorsque Ginny ouvirt la lumière Hermione sursauta et fit un pas par en arrière,plaquant un main sur sa bocuhe pour ne pas crier, les larmes lui veNant aus yeux, émue. Ron aprocha et la prit dans ses bras en lui  
Ron -- Bonne fête ma chérie!  
Ron- Je savais que sa te ferais plaisir  
Hermione-Oh mon dieu Ron!  
Elle le regarda quelques larmes de joie coulais et elle l'embrassa Lorsqu'ils ce séparèrent Ron et Ginny ce mirent côte a cote et ils dirent

Ron- Cette fête sa fait déja un mois etquelques jours que nous la préparons.  
Ginny- Mais Vendredi il nous est arrivé un imprévue qui tombais bien mais qui nous causa bien des problèmes  
Ron- En effet nous sommes tombé, sur le chemin de traverse,sur un chien ,black ici présent en locurence(sursaut de REmus qui enfin venais de reconnaître le chien)  
Ginny- Il a ramassé ron par le pli de sont pantalon et le traina jusqu'a un jeune homme blessé.  
Ron- Lorsque je l'ai reconnue je suis resté sidéré et Ginny a sont tour lorsqu'elle compris.  
Ginny- Nous l'avons donc amener a Ste-Mangouste car il était très blessé.  
Ron- Ce fut tout un aria pour l'empêcher d'être vue par mione et je dois avoué, professeur Dumbledor, que le nom d'emprun que vous lui aviez donné ne laissai pas de grande barrière a la grande déduction d'Hermione  
Ginny- En effet James Evans fut le nom d'emprunt de celui que nous avons trouver.  
Ron- Et le nom de son chien, Black, est aussi un nom d'embrunt que je lui est offert car sinon Hermioneaurait encore tout Compris  
Ginny- Car ici qui ne connait pas les noms de Sniffle ou de Patmol?  
Surprise général mais aucun mot  
Ron- Oui exact Gninny, Après qu'il fut innocenté tout le monde sorciers a connu le surnom du grand Sirius Black et de son côté"chien"  
Ginny- Alors notre première surprise ce soire  
Ron- Voici pour le plaisir de beaucoup et le déplaisir de l'un Voici le grand, le seul l'unique Sirius Black

Hermione en voyant le chien devenir humain ne pu éviter de lui sauter au cou  
Hermione-Sirius!  
Sirius- Ouai c'est moi! Comment va tu mione?  
Hermione-Et bien avec tout se qui vien de se passer comment aller mal!et toi?  
Sirius- Sa va  
Ron- Bon heumm dsl de vous déranger mais on a pas terminer!  
Hermione se tourna vers Ron  
Hermione-Tu veux m'Achever ou quoi?sourit  
Ron- Non c'est plustot le contraire!  
Ginny- Bon on continue  
Ron- Donc après notre cher Sirius, il restais toujours a s'occupé de James Evans.

Ginny- Comment faire pour qu'Hermione ne puisse pas allé le voir a Ste-Mangouste. En le voyant elle l'aurait vite reconnue.  
Ron- Oui car qui ne reconnaitrait pas ces cheveux de jaie en bataille  
Ginny- Ces magnifiques yeux émmeraude  
Ron- Et surtout cet éclair ,souvenir de bien des malheurs, qui lui barre le front!

Hermione compris vit de qui ils parlaient et recula un peu,ne pouvant y croire. ET au moment ou elle allait tombé a la renverse en ce barrant malencontreusement les pieds dans le tapis, Harry sorti en arrière d'elle et la ratrapa. Il lui souria et lui dit:

Harry-Salut 'mione! On ma dit que tu te fesait du mal a cause de moi! Il ne fallait pas voyons!  
Hermione ne pu contenir plus longtemps sa joieet échappa un petit cris de joie et éclatat en sanglot(de joie) en sautant au cou de Harry  
Hermione-Dit moi que je rêve pas...  
Harry- Loin de la  
Harry- Je suis réelle ne t'inquiète pas!

Elle resta un bon moment contre Harry et le regarda ensuite,essuyant les larmes qui restais  
Hermione-Alors là, je peut pas rêver mieux!sourit  
Ron-- Enfin elle sourit! MainteNant tu va enfin pouvoir dormir et moi aussi avec sa!  
Hermione-Rigole je souriais avant tu saura  
Elle s'approcha de ron et l'Embrassa  
Hermione-T'est un Amour  
Ron- J'espèere bien avec tout le mal que je me suis donné il lui sourit  
Hermione-Je m'En doute pas!

Tout le monde ria de bon coeur et la fête battit son plein longtemps. Quand il ne resta plus que Dumbledor, Mrs et Mr Waesley, Ginny Ron, Hermione,Harry, Sirius et Remus , Ron finit par demander

Ron- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Harry pour disparêtre comme sa?  
Harry- Je suis allé chercher Sirius  
Hermione - Oui on a fais des tonnes de rechercheet rien!  
Harry - J'ai profité de l'égarement général aprèes avoir vaincu Voldermort pour fuire jusqu'au département des mystères. Le moyen de sortir Sirius de la était très simple. Il fallait juste que je reste une corde attacher a l'extérieur du voile et que je m'atache a celle si sans jamais la lacher. J'ai jetté un sort qui fesait le noeus indétachable et incoupable et je me suis jetté dans le Voile. Mais la recherche ne fut pas aisé. En plus du nombre d'ennemis que j'ai rencontré. Et le temps dans cet univers n'est pas le même qu'ici. Pour moi cela n'e ma paru que très peu de temps mais pour vous sela paru pour 5 ans. Et en plus Lucius et Bellatrix on tout fait pour m'empêcher de sortir.

C'est pour sa que Ron ma trouver blesser.

A peine Harry avait-il terminer sa phrase qu'Hermione ce plia en deux sous la douleur provenant de sont ventre. Ron pris Hermione et transplana a St-Mangouste, suivit de près par les autresainsi que par Sirius et Remus

Ron- Est-ce que quelqu'un peu m'aider s.vp?  
Hermione- Ron je n'ai pas besoin d'un docteur  
Harry -Nous on te dit que si alors tu te tait et tu nous écoute il lui sourit  
Pendant qu'il parlait a 'mione un docteur arriva et demanda:  
Dr Dawd-Un problème?  
Ron- Nous étions chez nous et elle a eu plusieur douleur au ventre. on a peur qu'il y ait un problème avec le bébé  
Dr Dawd-bien, suivez moi  
Ils allèrent dans une chambre  
Dr Dawd-Les douleur étais t'elle bien précise Dre. Granger?  
Hermione- dans un interval assez régulier  
Dr Dawd-Et vous avez vous sentie votre ventre se durcire encore plus?  
Hermione- Oui, qu'est-ce qui ce passe Dr?  
Dr Dawd soupira  
Dr Dawd-On va devoir vous garder, vous laisser vous déplacer est trop risquer, vous avez eu des contractions et cela pourrais declancher assez rapidement une fauss-couche, en tant que Docteur vous auriez du faire un peu plus attention. Je vais vérifier si il y a une chambre de libre, je revient  
puis il sorti  
Harry- On te l'avais dit 'mione qu'il te fallait un médicomage!  
Ron- et moi je t'avais dit qu'il fallait te reposer

Hermione avais les larmes au yeux et une main sur le ventre,perdre son bébé lui étais impenssable  
Ron- Ne t'en fait pas mione ! nous avons agis a temps! tout va bien allé!  
Harry- Oui, imagine si tu aurait été seule chez toi, tu ne serait jamais venu...la tu aurait encore eu plus de chance le perdre  
Le dr revint alors  
Dr Dawd-Il y a une chambre a l'étage de libre, vous y serez conduit dans peut de temps, je viendrez passer une échographie dans la soirée d'accord?  
Hermione -Merci docteur Dawd  
Dr Dawd-De rien Dre Granger, et si il y a quoi que se sois, avertisser moi  
Hermione- Oui

Il parti en après quelques minute une infremière monta Hemroone a l'étage.  
peu de temps après Remus et Sirius furentautorisé a entré dans la chambre.  
Avec un sourir bienveillant Remus aprocha et lui dit:  
Remus- Tout ira bien Hermione!  
Hermione-Je l'espère...  
Sirius- Bien sur puisqu'on te le dit!  
Hermione-SouritMerci..bon moi qui voulais vous inviter a dejeuner demain..je crois que c'est fichu!  
Remus- T'inquiète pas ! on va pouvoir ce reprendre  
Hermione-Oui évidemment!sourit  
Ginny-Tu est sur que ca va? tu est pâle..  
Hermione- oui je vais bien c'est absolumentnormal  
Ginny-Si tu le dit...bon moi je vais y aller, je suis épuiser  
Harry- Nous devrions tous la laisser . il ne faudrait pas la fatiguer d'avantage  
Ron- moi je reste bien sur  
Hermione-J'espere que tu reste sinon j'aurais pas trouver sa drôle. Oui allez y, tout va bien  
Harry- Salut ma petite 'mione fait attention a toi!  
Harry- A plustard vieux frère  
Hermione-Promis,et toi reste en vie!sourit  
harry- Pas l'intention de mourir pour l'instant  
Sirius-Bon a plus mione, ron!  
Remus- Tien bon mione tes capable tu sais!  
Hermione-Merci, a plus!  
Puis tout le monde partie, laissant le Couple seul  
Hermione-Sur le bord des larmesJe l'est presque tuer Ron...j'ai presque tuer notre bébé!  
Ron- Mias non ce n'est pas de ta faute mione...c juste ta santé qui n,est pas parfaite...personne ne décide de sa

Hermione soupira et éclatat en sanglot, toute les émotions de la journée la dépassais. Ron la pris dans ses bras et la consola. Ensuite il lui dit:

Ron- Dort un peu sa va te faire du bien. Je te réveillerai kand le Dr Dawd reviendra  
Hermione-D'accord...L'embrasseJe t'aime..

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormie...Pendant ce temps dans le salon de Ginny...

Harry- ginny il faudrait qu'on parle...  
Ginny-SouritJe t'écoute  
Harry- J'aurai du te dire tout sa il y a longtemps. Mais sachant ce qui m'attendait je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger. te perdre aurait été beaucoup trop dure  
Ginny-Harry...qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
Harry- Je t'aime Ginny. Sa fait si longtemps que je voulais te dire  
Ginny-Surprise mais émueJe..oh mon dieu Harry...je t'aime aussilui saute au cou  
Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui murmura:- Une chance que tu m'aime encore! J'avais presque peur que tu aille changer de sentiment depuis le temps  
Ginny-Le larmes au yeuxJamais je n'est cesser de t'aimer...Ron disais que tu étais mort mais je ne pouvais y croireL'Embrasse  
Harry- Bah en fait j'était mort ...tout ceux qui traverse le voile meurent...mais j'ai ressorti!  
Ginny-Oui..tu est la et en vieL'Embrasse de nouveau  
Harry- Oui je taime ma ginny  
Ginny-Je t'aime aussi HarryHarry et Ginny passèrent une soirée et une nuit très agréable(posez pas de question et laissez aller votre imagination :p) De son côté Ron s'efforçait de rester positif juste pour qu'hermione garde le moral. Pour le moment elle dormait encore. Le matin, Harry et Ginny arrivèrent a ST-Mangouste et ne firent pas de bruit en entrant, voyant Hermione endormi.

Ginny tous bas-Comment elle va?  
Ron- Elle dort depuis que vous êtes partis. Le docteur a dit que dormir lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Il lui a servis la potion préféré de Pomfresh quand tu était a Poudlard Harry !  
Harry- Lap otion de someil sans rêve ! Beurk !  
Ginny- Harry pas si fort !Et toi tu a une mine affreuse  
Ron- Je n'ai pas voulu dormir au cas ou elle ce réveillerai  
Ginny-Ron...  
Ron- Ginny...ne dit rien s'il te plait ...  
Ginny-D'accord mais 'Mione va pas etre contente en se réveillant  
Ron- Ginny je ten suplie ne lui dit rien! De toute façon je pourait pas dormir pareil  
Ginny soupoira  
Ginny-J'ai pas le choix..  
Ron- Ginny! s'il te plait! (il a un air abbatu)  
Ginny-D'accord d'accord!  
Ron- Merci petite soeur  
Harry pris Ginny par la taille et regarda Hermione qui dormais.  
Harry- Arrêté de vous inquiété tout les deux! Elle va s'en sortir le bébé aussi!  
Ginny-Je sais mais j'aime pas la voir comme sa  
Ron- Moi non plus figure toi! Mais on a pas le choix!  
A ce moment le docteur entra et dit  
Doc-Bonjour!  
Ron- Alors? comment va-t-elle?  
Doc-Beaucoup mieux!  
Ginny-qu'est-ce qu'elle avait?  
Doc-Surplus de stress et de fatigue  
Ron- Je lui avait bien dit! et le bébé?  
Doc-Mieux aussi!  
Ron- Vous me rassurez docteur  
Ron-quand pourrat-elle rentré a la maison?  
Doc-Des se soir, mais elle sera au repos 2 semaines  
Ron- Je crois que je vais être oubliger de lui jetter un sort si je veux k'elle ce repose  
Ron- Et a cause de mon travail je ne pourait pas la surveiller toujour et la connaissant des que je serai parti elle bougera  
Harry-Je vais m'en occuper, t'inquiete pas  
Ron- Merci harry

**A ce moment Hermione se reveilla**

**Hermione-hm...  
**Ron- Mione comment te sens tu?  
**Hermione-Pas réveiller et entourer d'une tonne de genssourit  
**Ron- quand tyu sera plus réveiller on va rentré a la maison...et je t'averti tout de usite tu es au repos forcer 2 semaine  
**Hermione-Quoi! deux semaine!  
**Ron- Tu a fait une surdoe de stress su je peux dire sa...et le docteur Dawn a dit ke tu serai au lit pendant 2 semaine  
**Hermione soupira  
Hermione-Je vais devoir decomander tout mes rendez-vous et mes opérations  
**Docteur- Ne vous inquiêtez pour sa Docteure Granger quelqu'un va s'occuper de tout! oublier tout ce qui parle de boulot pour 2 semaine  
H**ermione-Bien...et le bébé?passe une main sur mon ventre  
D**oc- Il va bien...et continura a bien allé si jamais vous prenez vos 2 semaines au sérieux  
H**ermione-D'accord...et je l'Est senti bouger il y a une semaine mais depuis, plus rien, c'est normal?  
**Docteur- Bien sur  
Ron- Allez on rentre en même temps  
**Ginny-Oui,bonne idée  
**Doc- Oui allez s'y et n'ésitez pas a revenir si il y a quelke chose

Donc après qu'Hermione ce sois habiller ils transplanèrent tous les 4 jusqu'a la maison de Ron et Hermione ou attendait un Sirius et un Remus bien inquiêt

**Sirius-Ah enfin! il étais temps!  
**Ron- Tout va bien ...ce n'était qu'un surplus de stress  
H**ermione-Resultat 2 semaine de repos  
**Remus- Bien fait pour toi hermione! tu n'avais qu'a nous écouter! (gentiment)  
Her**mione-Je sais Remus, je saisSouritTu m'aide a aller jusqu'au lit Ron s'il te plai  
R**on- Bien sur ma belle

il alla border Hermione et revint au salon ou était encore Ginny, Harry, Sirius et Remus

Ron- Elle dort...sa val ui faire du bien de ce reposer  
S**irius-Il étais temps que quelqu'un l'arrete  
**Ginny- Oui ou elle aurait perdu le bébé  
Harry- Cette fille est une vrai furie quand elle veux!  
Ron- Je sais mais je l'aime qu'est-ce vous voulez je fasse!

Ils finirent par tous ce quitter car il était tard. Comme convenue Harry allait chez Ginny et Sirius retournai avec Remus au Square Grimault.

Quelques mois plus tard

**C'étais la fête, la petite Lilyanne Weasley venais de se faire baptiser, et tout le monde étais au terrier.La petite qui avais les cheveux brun, a la grande joie de Ron,étais, malgres son petit 6 mois d'une beauté éblouissante dans sa robe blanche de bapême**

Harry- Elle est magnifique  
Alors qu'il disait cela ginny aprocha, un petit garçon au cheveux noir et au yeux vert dans les bras, et dit:  
Ginny- Alors près pour une fille maintenant ?  
Harry(en prenant son fils)- Bonjour mon petit Hayden  
Harry- Bien sur une fille tu sais que j'en ai toujours voulu une...surtout si elle est jolie comme lilyanne  
**Ron-Hé! pas touche a ma fille Potter!  
Tout le monde se mit a rire de bon cœur  
**Ginny- Dans 8 mois environ il en aura une fille !  
Ginny- Alors il faut bien qu'il ce pratique  
**Harry-Regarde GinnyAttend tu...tu est enceinte!  
**Ginny- non je fait semblant!Biensur ke je suis enceinte! tu fait la meme tete que la dernière fois !

**Harry se leva et embrassa sa femme avec Amour avant de passer une main sur son ventre **

Harry-Tu te rend compte Hayden? tu va avopir une petite sœur

Toute l'assemblée félicita Harry et Ginny et la fête redoubla d'intencité. La fête qui était au départ pour le batême de Lilyanne et Hayden était maintenant aussi pour fêté la bonne nouvelle. Le soire, lorsqu'Harry et Ginny, de retour a Godric Hollow, alors qu'Hayden dormait Harry dit:

Harry- Je t'aime ma Ginny et je suis heureux d'être avec toi! Je ne pourait pas être plus heureux! Mais je serais plus heureux encore si tu m'épousais

Il sorti un anneau d'or et le tendit a Ginny.**Ginny les larmes au yeux lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa **

Ginny-Bien sur que je veux! je t'aime Harry Potter!

Au même moment, dans une petite maison verte pas loin du terrier, Ron tennait exactement le même discourt a Harmione

Ron- Je t'aime Hermione et je suis heureux d'être avec toi! Je ne pourait pas être plus heureux! Mais je serais plus heureux encore si tu m'épousais

**Hermione lui sauta au cou les larmes au yeux et l'embrassa**

**Hermione-Bien sur que je veux! je taime Ronald Weasley!**

Lorsque les 4 amis, ce retrouvant pour diné a Godric Hollow le lendemain, s'annoncèrent les nouvelles ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Harry déclara

Harry- Nous sommes fait pour être amis et rien ne nous séparera jamais!  
Ron- Tu a bien raison Harry  
**Ginny-Et nos enfants aussi je crois bien!  
Hermione-Je l'espere! **

Ils rièrent de bon coeur et le repas continua. Bien des années plus tard, Lilyanne Wealsey, Hayden Potter et Leïla Potter étair des amis inséparables,Au grand bonheur de leur parent !


End file.
